Respite
by 14CookiesGone
Summary: Gabriel thinks that Sam has been working too hard, and decides to spirit them away for a little.. respite. Rated M for smut.


_**Hello hello dears. I know I'm supposed to be working on my next chapter of Burlesque right now, but this idea hit me and would just not go away until I had committed it all to paper. This is my first ever written smut, so don't judge me if I'm terrible. Not sure quite where this AU would fit into the whole SPN 'verse thing, but slot it where you'd like. *ahem***_

* * *

Gabriel appeared in the motel room next to Sam, with a gentle fluttering of wings. The hunter barely acknowledged the archangels presence, and continued staring intently at his laptop screen, his fingers flying over the keys. Gabriel was slightly offended that Sam was taking literally no notice of him.

"Morning to you too, Sammy," he huffed, his voice laced with intense sarcasm. Sam still did not tear his gaze away from the laptop screen, though he did deign to give the archangel some of the attention he so clearly craved.

"Working, Gabe,"he mumbled, continuing to tap on the keys. Gabriel, tiring quickly of being ignored, reached over and pushed the lid of the laptop closed, narrowly avoiding trapping Sam's hands in the process.

"You work too hard," Gabriel stated, snapping his fingers. Sam looked around and was shocked to see that Gabriel had transported them to a deserted beach; palm trees and sand dunes included.

"Gabe…" Sam started to protest, until the archangel pushed on his shoulders in order to lay him down.

"Shh, Sammy. Relax."

With the sun beating down on the pair of them, Sm couldn't help but relax, and was absent mindedly stroking his fingers through Gabriel's hair. Sam hadn't questioned it when the archangel had chosen to use his stomach as a pillow, and to be completely honest with himself, he didn't mind. There was something about Gabriel's presence that allowed Sam to completely let his guard down, and he liked being able to not have to constantly watch his back. He knew that Gabriel was more than capable of handling any danger that might arise, and also that he wouldn't knowingly take them anywhere where Sam had the possibility of getting injured. For some reason, Sam felt that Gabriel would protect him under any circumstances. The archangel half smiled behind his closed eyes.

"I'll protect you from any kind of harm," he mumbled, leaning his head into Sam's hands to increase the pressure of contact between them; the way a cat arches it's back into the hand of that who is petting it. "I don't mean to intrude on you thoughts though, Sammy," he added. "But you do have a tendency to think too damn much." Sam laughed, tugging playfully on the archangels hair.

"Am I not even safe from you inside my own head?" Gabriel rolled his eyes and sat up, turning to face the hunter.

"You're not safe from me anywhere."

Gabriel eventually grew bored of just laying on the beach with Sam, and decided to spice things up a little. He sat up again from where he had been leaning on Sam, and snapped his fingers, stripping the pair of them to their underwear. Sam woke with a start when he felt the grittiness of the sand on his skin.

"Gabriel, what the hell?" he asked, looking down at himself, and then at the mostly naked archangel in front of gaze lingered a fraction too long on Gabriel's torso, and then the bulge in his boxers. Gabriel smirked as he caught a glance into Sam's head once more.

"I thought that we could go swimming!" Gabriel cried excitedly, grabbing the hunters hand and towing him towards the ocean.

"You could have at least warned me!" Sam protested half heartedly, allowing himself to be pulled along. They both knew that Sam had no choice in the matter anyway, but Sam liked to humour the archangel on occasion.

"I thought that the lack of clothing might have given it away," Gabriel replied, throwing a smirk in Sam's direction. "Anyway, I could have just flown us into the water. At least you're awake." Being unable to argue with the archangels slightly flawed logic, Sam splashed into the ocean behind Gabriel.

Sam was frozen. Despite the heat blazing down from the sun, the ocean remained cold due to the constant motion of the waves. He swam for a few minuted in order to warm up his muscles, before attempting to locate the archangel.

"Gabe?" Sam questioned when he couldn't see him anywhere in the surrounding water. "Gabe, where are you?" In answer, Sam felt a hand grip his ankle and pull him under the surface of the water. He flailed slightly, before turning to face Gabriel, whose hair flowed freely about his head like a lion's mane. His amber eyes shone with mirth as he reached for the hunter in front of him. Sam smiled back at him and reached out to push Gabriel's hair out of his face. For some reason, Sam felt like he didn't need to breath when he was in contact with Gabriel. The archangel smiled and nodded, taking hold of one of Sam's hands and pulling him closer. Sam smiled at their linked fingers, and looked Gabriel directly in the eyes before projecting his thoughts.

'What's the meaning of this?' Unfortunately, Gabriel pulled the two of them to the surface in order to reply.

"I just can't help myself anymore, Sammy," he said, reaching up to push Sam's hair off his face. "I need you."

After Gabriel's confession, he snapped his fingers and transported them to the fanciest looking room that Sam had ever seen. They were both bone dry, a fact that Sam was glad of because it meant that he was warm again.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sam repeated his previous question, watching the usually over confident archangel pace the floor in front of him nervously.

"You know we've always gotten on, maybe more than expected?" he began. Sam nodded, and Gabriel smiled before continuing. "I've always taken an interest in you, Sammy. You've always been different - special even."

"Maybe it's due to the fact I've got demon blood coursing through my veins," Sam muttered. Gabriel stopped his pacing and turned to face Sam, placing his hands on the hunters shoulders.

"That is not your fault, Sammy. You had no control over what Azazel did to you. Your actions were merely a consequence of forces moving out of your control. Your soul is as pure as when you were born. That is why I have taken an interest in you. Not because you're tainted, but because you are one of the purest souls that I have ever seen." Sam was stunned by Gabriel's words - so stunned in fact that he didn't notice Gabriel leaning into him until he felt the archangels lips on his. And he found that he actually didn't mind.

Gabriel was tentative at first, testing the water between them, though when Sam responded almost in earnest, his heart soared. He couldn't quite believe his luck that Sam was actually allowing him to continue He pushed his hands against Sam in order to back him towards the bed. When the back of Sam's knees hit the edge of the bed, the two men tumbled onto the mattress, their lips not even breaking apart. Sam's hands wandered down Gabriel's back, and he then started to slide his hands into the waistband of the archangels underwear. Gabriel moaned into the kiss, pressing his crotch down onto Sam; both of them feeling the arousal of the other. Sam didn't know what had caused him to lose all of his self control, and right there and then, he didn't even care. Gabriel ground his hips into Sam, eliciting a downright pornographic moan from the hunter.

"Need…" Sam managed to gasp out breathlessly, before Gabriel attached his lips to Sam's neck below his ear, effectively cutting off all other coherent thought, Luckily, Gabriel had managed to pluck the thought from the hunters head before Sam's brain had turned to mush, and he snapped his fingers, the final layer of fabric separating them disappearing in the blink of an eye. Gabriel revelled in the glorious skin on skin contact, and sat back slightly to take in the whole view of Sam. The two men drank in the sight of one another, their eyes darkening with lust, before Gabriel snapped his fingers again - this time resulting in an open bottle of lube manifesting itself in his hand.

"I want to fuck you so hard you'll be feeling me for a week," Gabriel growled. Sam responded with a needy whine, and grasped Gabriel by the back of the head, burying his fingers in the archangels hair, and pulling him down for a hungry kiss. Breaking them apart, he added to Gabriel's words.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Gabriel coated his fingers in the lube, before gently pressing one into Sam's entrance. The taller man hissed slightly, and Gabriel bent forwards in order to kiss Sam lightly on the lips.

"Relax," he murmured, beginning to crook his finger inside of the hunter. When he felt Sam unclench around his finger, he gently pushed in a second, stopping briefly to allow Sam to relax once more. Gabriel began to scissor his fingers, at the same time as nibbling on Sam's neck. The hunter was a trembling ball of nerves - more for the fact of the pleasure, rather than the pain. He cried out as the archangels searching fingers brushed against his prostate, and Gabriel almost grinned in triumph.

"I want you to… right there," Sam gasped, his words trailing off as Gabriel's fingers brushed against his prostate once more. "I need to feel you, Gabe." At Sam's words, Gabriel was hopeless to resist, and with his free hand, coated his length, withdrawing his fingers from Sam, and lining himself up with the hunters entrance. He pressed in slowly, waiting for Sam to accommodate his size before continuing. Both men moaned at the sensation, and Sam gripped the sheets beneath him as Gabriel filled him completely. The archangel reached between them to grasp hold of Sam's throbbing cock, and began to stroke it gently.

"How you doing, Sammy?" Gabriel asked, leaning down to capture Sam's lips in a kiss, before the hunter could answer.

"Move," Sam commanded, once Gabriel had released his lips. The archangel obliged, his hand which was wrapped around Sam's cock keeping pace with his thrusts into Sam. He angled his hips slightly in order to hit Sam's sweet spot, drawing strings of unintelligible curses from the hunter.

"Feels… good…" Sam gasped, barely in control of himself enough to speak. He rocked his hips into Gabriel's, keeping in time with the archangels thrusts.

"So good," Gabriel breathed, dropping his head to place kisses on Sam's neck. Sam fisted the sheets beneath him as his breathing hitched in his throat, and Gabriel could tell that the hunter was close to finishing. He wasn't that far off himself, and the feeling of Sam's walls clenching around him sent him tumbling over the edge with Sam into oblivion.

After Gabriel had cleaned the two of them up with a lazy snap of his fingers, they lay together in the sheets contentedly.

"Wow, Gabe," Sam mumbled, entwining his fingers with the archangels. "I never knew just how distracting you could be." Gabriel laughed, smiling happily at their interlocked fingers.

"I have my ways," he replied mysteriously. "But I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Sam smiled widely at the archangel.

"I'm looking forward to it."

It was with regret that Gabriel returned the two of them to the motel room in which Sam had originally been working. Though neither of them really wanted to part, Sam reasoned that Dean would probably get suspicious, or worried, or even a combination of the two if Sam was gone too long with no explanation. Luckily, when they arrived back, Dean was still out, so they managed to have a few more moments alone.

"So what did you think to our little… respite?" Gabriel asked, his lips dangerously close to Sam's earlobe. Sam swallowed heavily, allowing his hands to find Gabriel's once more.

"I must admit, it's been one of the more interesting breaks that I've taken from working," he replied. "But I certainly would work harder if I knew that that's how I was going to be rewarded all the time for my efforts." Gabriel chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure that could be arranged, Sammy," he said. "But for now, I'd better go before our brother gets back, and stabs first, asking questions later." The shorter archangel stood up on his tiptoes to capture the hunters lips in a chaste kiss, before snapping his fingers and disappearing, leaving Sam groping slightly at thin air.

"Bye, Gabe," he whispered, and Sam say a Hershey's kiss appear next to his laptop and he smiled, happy that Gabriel had heard him.


End file.
